Alone
by petitprincess
Summary: What if Timon and Pumbaa did not save Simba? What if he was left alone to defend himself? All alone with just his thoughts. Will he prevail or will he slip into madness? Will lead a life with no worries or truly become "King of the Jungle"? Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Give Up?

_Flap Flap…Peck._

Huh? What is that?

_Peck Peck_.

What is that and why is it all over me?

_Snap!_

"**AHHH!**" I scream loudly when I felt something snap on my skin. I woke up and saw a bunch of vultures surrounding me. I swung at them, weakly. I shouted, "Go away!"

The rats screeched angrily at me, but flew off. I slowly got off the ground and looked around. I am in the desert? How did I-

"_What should I do?"_

"_Run, Simba. Run! Run away and never return!"_

Oh, yeah. I forgot. I killed my dad. It's not like I meant to. …It was an accident. I sighed as I slowly walked forward. I'm not even sure where I'm even going. I guess I just want to find something or even _someone_. I stopped for a second and looked around the desert some more and yelled, "Hello! Is anybody there!?"

Of course, I didn't get any answers. So, I decided just to keep walking I was bound to find something, right?

* * *

It feels like it has been hours. It's too hot and I barely have enough energy as it is. I looked up at the sun, as it burned in the sky. I swear that one of the great kings is making hard for me. They probably know what I've done.

After a while, my legs started wobbling and I started slowly sinking to the ground. Giving up, I fell on to the ground, breathing really hard. I'm so hot, thirsty, and hungry. I can't believe I did this. I could've gone back to the pride and just dealt with the punishment. But, now I'm gonna die alone.

I rolled on to my back and looked at the birds circling over me. I don't mind watching them circle around in the sky…I'm as good as dead anyway. I said in rough voice, "Y-you can get m-me if you want."

They just kept circling, but they looked like they got closer. I turned to my side and whispered, "I'll be waiting."

I closed my eyes, since I started tearing up. Why would I show them crying? I mean I laugh at danger. Hehe.

I heard a loud squawk as the vultures started pecking at me again. I felt tiny bits of my fur and skin get pecked. Saying it hurt a little, would be an understatement. It was painful, but it's not like I got anything else for me. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

* * *

**I am convinced that I just hate Simba being happy! I just sad and depressed. Jesus! Is that bad? Anyway, sorry if this seem A Little Roar-ish. That will change at this story progresses. That is, if you want this story to continue. So, if you want this to continue, please leave a review! Also, this was inspired by NostalgicChills: Literal Lion King series. Go check her out on DeviantArt.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the TLK franchise.**


	2. The Jungle

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, even if it was only five reviews, it was still a lot more than I thought I would. Also, thank you for taking your time read this story! So, yeah. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw something green in the distance. It can't be…can it? My eyes widened. It is! A jungle! Once again, I swiped away at the bird and started sprinting towards the forest. I completely forgot about my wounds and kept going. I needed to make it there!

After a while of running, I finally made it inside the forest. It's a lot bigger than I expected. I wasn't able to really look at anything because I finally found some water! I ran over to the pond and instantly began lapping it up. I can't believe I actually found this place! _Maybe, I'll actually survive this-_

My thoughts got stopped, when I saw something dripping into the water. It was red. I cocked my head to the side and looked behind me. My jaw dropped when I saw a bunch of gashes that were bleeding and burning. I jumped into the water and let seep into my cuts. I clenched my teeth because my cuts were burning. Well, I would rather have my gashes burn, than have them bleed out and kill myself from blood loss.

After a while, I got out from the pond, wincing a bit. The pain from my wounds caught up to me, and it felt like it was burning my whole body. But, I can't just give up. Forgetting about my pain, I began walking around the whole forest to find some food.

* * *

As I walked around, I noticed how big this forest was, which scared me. Who knows what's in here? Hopefully nothing that'll kill me.

I tried to find anything: gazelles, antelopes, maybe even a hippo or something. But, nothing really turned it up. It was nothing, but leaves and bugs. I'll probably only eat those if I'm desperate. I sat down in the middle of walking and put a paw to my stomach. It was aching to the point where I felt like I was too weak to move. I can't just lie down again, and have something come and kill me. "There's bound to be something to eat in here," I thought out loud.

As soon as I said that, a little hare bounced out of a bush nearby. _It's kind of small, but at least it's something._

It had its back towards me, so I can easily sneak up on it. Thinking about my dad's lesson: I crouched down, took one small step, and-

Before I could do anything, I heard a snarl and before I knew it, the hare got snatched up. I stood frozen in place, wondering what exactly got it. After a while, I heard the sound of flesh being ripped open. I carefully walked through some of the bushes and saw a jackal tearing open the hare. I gulped, "H-Hey, tha-that was mine!"

The jackal turned around and snarled at me, showing his bloody canines. He growled, "Beat it, kid. Unless you want me to tear at stomach and pull out your entrails."

**_What!?_** He wouldn't do that, he can't. I shouted, "You can't say that to me! _I'm_ the son of Mufasa."

The jackal laughed, "That doesn't mean shit to me."

"You've never been to the Pride lands? You've never heard about my father?"

"Never heard of either of them," after saying that, he glared and walked closer towards me. I shrank back in the grass in fear. He warned, "This is your last chance, kid. Leave, _now_!"

He turned back around, thinking I was about to leave. Not without that hare, I'm not. Before he could touch the rabbit again, I ran around and snatched that hare from underneath his muzzle. He gasped and raged, "**Hey! Get back here!**"

I kept running, despite that I was too hurt and tired. I heard the jackal snarling as he was catching up to me, which made me only speed up. I heard the jackal's jaw snapping right behind me and felt his teeth scrape across my legs. I instantly took a sharp turn to the left and heard the jackal yelp as he slid across the ground. I smiled, thinking that the chase was over. I slowed down my pace and set the rabbit down in a bush nearby. I huffed, "Thank Aheiu!"

I slowed down my breathing and started eating the carcass. Like I said, it was small, but it was enough to at least get some strength back. I gasped when I heard a low growl right behind me. I knew it was the jackal. I crouched down lower in the bush, so I wouldn't shiver as much. The jackal whispered, "Come on out, little cub."

I just stayed lying on the ground. The jackal growled impatiently and stuck his head in the bush, snarling. He looked straight at me getting closer. I only whimpered. No, I'm not gonna die. I can't die. No.

The jackal opened his jaw to bite down on my side, but stopped when he heard a yelp. He took his head out the bush, perked up his ears. I'm guessing it was one of his pack calling him. Feeling like I was safe, I started to get back up on all fours. Unfortunately, right when I got up, the jackal turned around, bit down on my foreleg until he heard a loud _snap_, grabbed the hare, and ran off. I screamed in agony, when my leg snapped. I grabbed my leg and tried to the blood that was oozing out. Of course, it did nothing. I laid on the ground and cried, "Help! Somebody! Please help!"

No one came to help me. I was all by myself, and it's my fault that I'm in this situation. I could've just left the jackal alone, but no, I had to be an idiot and think I can actually do something myself. Ugh! I'm so-

My thoughts got interrupted when I heard a chuckle close by. It almost sounded like a hyena's laugh. I slowly got up and started limping out of the bush, trying to ignore the immense pain in my leg. When I was out of the bush, I noticed it was dark out. I didn't realize I had been running and walking for that long. I heard more chuckling and growling. Fearing for my life, I limped towards the nearest tree and climbed up it as fast as I could.

I wrapped my legs (excluding my broken leg) around the branch and hung on for dear life. I hope there aren't any predators in here that can climb. I started crying and I curled up a bit on the branch.

I've almost died three times today, who knows what else is out there to kill me.

* * *

**Hopefully, this chapter didn't seemed rushed or anything because I did have fun making it. Anyway, I hope this was a little bit loner than last chapter. Looks like things aren't looking too good for Simba, that's the understatement of the year! Hopefully, he makes it out alive. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, believe it or not, it's great motivation!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the TLK franchise.**


	3. Beginning of the Storm

**A/N: *sighs* I'm the worst. I'm very sorry this chapter took a long time. I didn't know how I wanted to end it, but there's only so much you can do with a lion cub that's bleeding to death. Anyway, to answer your question Lustig: Jackals can't eat lion cubs, they're too big for them. Plus that'll end the series too quickly. Anyway, sorry for the wait, I can't promise I'll get the next chapter out sooner, but I'll try. I also apologize for grammatical or punctuation errors.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open when I felt something peck at my foreleg, which was now really numb (the pecking was more annoying than painful). I turned my head to the side and saw a little bird. I growled and swiped at the bird. The bird squawked at me a couple of times, but just flew off and left me alone. I groaned as I slowly lifted myself off the branch and noticed that the sun was just starting to come up. As I watched the sunrise, I thought back to when my dad was showing me the kingdom. I was so excited to hear that everything that was within the Pride Lands would be mine one day. I sure wish I can go back to the past and tell my dad what was going to happen to him. Or even better, go back to the past and tell myself not to go to the Elephant Graveyard like an-

_Crunch_

What's that sound? I turned my head around and saw the part of the branch I was on was breaking off! I gasped and trued scooting back as far as I could, but-

_Crack! Boom! Squelch_

"**AAAAAAHHHHH!**" I fell of the tree branch and ended up hitting the ground, blurring my vision. Unfortunately, the tree branch ended up landing on my leg, which only made it worse than it was before. I clenched my teeth down, so I wouldn't scream too loud. As quickly as possible, I pushed the branch off of my leg and limped away into a bush. When I was inside, I grabbed onto my foreleg and pressed down to stop the bleeding. Not surprisingly, the gash on my leg just kept oozing blood. My breath started to get quicker and my heart felt like it was about to explode. _What am I gonna do? What…am…_, I couldn't think straight at all. Everything was starting to look all fuzzy and everything was getting darker. No, I have to…I can't…

* * *

I slowly woke up feeling really dizzy, my head was pounding, I was barely awake, and cold for some weird reason. I gently picked up my head and slowly moved it around to check where I am at. From what I could see, I was-possibly-deep inside a cave. I mumbled, "B-But, I don't r-r-remember-"

A female voice said from the entrance, "That's because I brought you here."

I tried turning my head to look at her, but a vicious, unbearable shot of pain went through my head and spine. I yowled and used my right foreleg (the good one) to grab my head, when I pulled my head down, I noticed my left leg was wrapped up in some leaves and vines*****. Before I could ask, I heard paw-steps behind me and the female said, "I found you underneath a thicket of bushes and felt so horrible leaving you there. So, I thought it'd be best if I brought you in here to patch you up, also not many predators come around, so you're safe."

I turned my head so I could thank her, but then I stopped dead cold when I saw it was another jackal. I felt myself tense up in fear, but I also wanted to just start running. She tilted her head at me, looked like she was confused. I asked, "Y-You're not gonna h-h-hurt me, are y-y-you?"

At first she looked shocked, and then after a couple of seconds she looked kind again and she shook her head. She walked closer to me and laid down to get to my eye-level, which only made me stiff up even more. She comforted, "No. I will _not _harm you. I'm guessing you asked is because my husband attacked you. Am I right?"

I wasn't sure if it was her husband or not, but I slowly nodded anyway. She rolled her eyes and whispered something, but I couldn't hear her too well. After a while, she apologized, "I'm sorry for his actions; he can very territorial-"

Before she could finish, I interrupted, "No! It's my fault! I was stealing food away from him! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to."

She placed her paw on my shoulder, but backed off after I flinched. She sighed, "Trust me; it's perfectly fine little one."

"Simba."

"Huh?" She asked. I looked down kind of embarrassingly and repeated, "My name's Simba."

She giggled, "Haha! Well, forgive me, Simba."

I smiled with her. It was kind of stupid to interrupt her like that, but I thought it was best for her to know me, since she's going to take care of me, right? Wait, is she staying? Before I could ask her anything, we both heard yelping outside of the cave. I heard her mumbling, "What? That can't be!"

I asked, "Are you okay? What's going on? What's-"

She got up, ran outside the cave, and I heard her growling a bit. I was really confused to what she was doing. I heard more low growling noises…at least, I think that's growling. She came running back in and quickly informed, "I'm so sorry, Simba. But, I have to leave you."

I got up on all fours really quickly, but ended up falling back down because I was too weak. I asked, "You're _leaving!?_ Why!?"

There was loud booming noise coming from outside and after that a male voice shouted, "Farijika! Come on!"

Farijika instantly looked at me, but then said, "There's a bad storm coming, and my husband wants to look for shelter away from the forest, so that we don't get hurt. I wish I could take you, but Hodari would instantly know who you are and harm you or worse," she paused after the disturbing thought and continued, "Please, just stay in here and you'll be safe."

After saying that, she instantly ran towards the entrance of the cave. The thunder from the storm got louder and from the entrance all I could see were bits of tree branches falling from the wind. My head started pounding from the noise and I started panicking, _I can't be alone again!_

I shouted as soon as she was near the entrance, "Farijika! Please tell me you'll come back!"

She just gave me a saddened look and ran outside of the cave. I tried my best to get to my feet, but it only ended up making feel even dizzier. Once I tried getting up to my feet again, a branch that got blown off by the storm came shooting in here. I ducked just to make sure it didn't hit me, but luckily it stopped right in front of me. I started crying and I curled up into a ball. _This is my fault that I'm stuck in cave and possibly about to die! I wish I was never in that gorge, I wish my dad didn't come to get me, and…I wish I wasn't here at all! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_

* * *

**Welp, that escalated. Again, I apologize if this chapter sucked. I just didn't want it to feel like i abandoned this story. Also, I may end up bringing Farijika back, but I don't know. By the way, just in case you're wondering, Farijika mean console and help. And Hodari means strong and powerful. I felt like it fit them. As for the *, I know wrapping vines and leaves around a wound is bullshit, but hey if they can make lions british and have a monkey shaman, then I can some BS too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!**

**The end of Simba's cubhood (Yep, I'm doing this again).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the TLK franchise. All I own is Farijika and Hodari. **


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE HELP

**A/N: I'm not really sure what's going on with my account, but I am unable to view anything going on (or it could just mean my stories are getting worse, which is a possibility). I can't tell if anyone is reading my stories, or even reviewing. If you've read A Little Roar (or even if you haven't), I'm begging you to go click on Chapter 14 and write down a review (I don't even care if it's gibberish) because this is scaring me and no matter how much I try to get help from support, they won't send an e-mail back. Honestly, if the story is terrible, I'm fine with just not writing anymore. I'm pretty sure my writing has gotten terrible. So, once again, I'm begging, go write down something because this is terrifying me. Although, if you don't do a thing, I won't be surprised. It's not like I'm much of a writer anyway.**


	5. Waiting

**A/N: Sorry about the scare last chapter, I was just really scared that I thought people didn't like my stories anymore. So, I wasn't sure if I should quit or not. But, that's _somewhat_ in the past and let's move on with this chapter, which is very short. ...Enjoy. Ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

I don't know why I thought Farijika would come back. Of course she wouldn't; why take care of a runt? Although, that thought didn't answer _why_ I'm still in here. I remember when I was cub staying in this inhabitable shelter and hoping to see her face again. I remember consistently going unconscious from starvation or thirst, but I didn't care because I kept that foolish ray of hope of _somebody_ coming to get me. Again, of course, nobody showed up. I sighed miserably and asked aloud, "Why aren't you back?"

I was startled at my voice being gravelly, but I figured that either it was my dry throat or that I haven't used it these few months. With that in mind, I hobbled over to a stray puddle, which came from a rainstorm two days ago. I lapped up the small puddle, coughing as it hit the back of my throat, but stopped when I heard leaves crunching outside. I instantly shot my head up and shouted, "Farijika? Farijika, is that you!?"

I clenched my paw around my throat, thinking that would calm the soreness. The noises got louder outside, making my ears perk up in curiosity and causing a grin to spread across my face. It can't be, can it!? Forgetting about my injured leg, I bounded toward the entrance of the cave with a bit of excitement and adrenaline bubbling inside of me! I can't believe she actually came back, maybe waiting in here wasn't all for nothing!

Once I got out of the den, the light instantly blinded me. I groaned as I rubbed the burning sensation out of my eyes. As soon my vision got less blurred, I looked around, but didn't see Farijika anywhere. I sighed, "Figures."

Right when I turned around, an excruciatingly sharp pain shot up my left leg. I looked down and growled at the sight of my crippled leg; unfortunately, it seems like it hadn't healed since I broke, or more like mangled, it. The fur around it looked matted and the color is brownish, but I'm not sure if it's from dry blood or the possibility of decay. I retched a bit at the thought, and yet I knew it was stupid contemplation. Why would my leg hurt if it was decaying? Anyway, to keep from further harm, I just lied down and took deep breaths to block out the shots of pain.

As I was lying there, I started thinking about Pride Rock and how everyone was doing. I thought aloud, "I bet they're still completely mortified at dad's death. Oh, Aheiu! I'm such an idiot! Why did I practice my roar? Why did I have to be so naïve? Why-" I took a deep shuddering breath and sighed. I went on, "No point in getting frustrated or sad about it, it's not like I can go back and change the past; and even if I could, I would let myself die in the stampede. Sure, it'd be a brutal death, but at least no one would be too grief stricken. Plus, mom and dad could always have ano…ther-"

A choked down sob came out and I bit down on my maw to silence myself. I shook all the negative thoughts out of my head and tried thinking positively. There has to be a bright side to all of this…is there? I searched around in my head for _something_, until only one idea popped into my head. I exclaimed, "Uncle Scar! I know he's going to be king, and if I know my uncle, he's ruling just as fairly as dad. That's one good thing! I know he's definitely looking after everyone: Zazu, Tojo, Chumvi, Sarafina, Sarabi, Aziza, Chiku, Dalila, or Na…Nala."

Nala…I can't believe I just left her, left everyone. Maybe, I should've told Scar to tell them something so they don't think I just abandoned them or arouse them with betrayal thoughts. I covered my head with my right paw and sobbed a bit. I whispered, "When is this all gonna end?"

Right after I said that, I heard noises again, but now they were a lot clearer and closer. My head and ears shot up and started looking around to find where the sound was at. My heartbeat quickened when I thought of the possibility of a predator attacking. I wouldn't be able to fight them with the state I'm in. Although, that doesn't mean I can't die trying. I shouted, "Hello! Who's there?"

The noises got louder and I heard it in a brush a foot or two away from me. Slowly and carefully, I got to my paws and crouched down. I growled, "**C'mon out and face me!**"

He noise ceased for a few seconds, causing my heart to calm, and then the shaking started coming towards me. I unsheathed my claws, getting ready to pounce on the intruder. The shaking stopped once the intruder got out of the brush. My eyes widened at what I saw.

* * *

**Cliffhanger...kind of. Honestly, this is just an excuse because I lost motivation to continue with the chapter, so I said, "Screw it, I'mma do a cliffhanger," and that what happened. I know lame excuse, but when in doubt...cockapuss (I know someone watches Nostalgia Critic). Also, Dalila, Aziza, and Chiku are just names. They aren't characters I named I just wanted him to name off more lionesses in the pride. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review!**

**If you haven't read A Little Rebel (it's in the story: A Little Roar) yet, please check that out because reviews seriously motivate me to put up another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the TLK franchise. **


	6. An Annoying Chase

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for the wait. I was busy with my more recent stories.**

* * *

I blinked incredulously at what I saw and I felt….so stupid for being scared. A little scorpion came crawling out from underneath the brush, running (crawling?) past me. I just heaved a sigh a relief and a bit of sadness, as I slowly slumped to the ground. I looked back at the scorpion as it hid inside of my….er….Farijika's den and I thought, Why did it run in there? It can defend itself pretty easily. I surely wouldn't be dumb enough to go near it. Who would?

As soon as I finished my thought, a voice sounded from the other side of the brush. "Hurry up, Timon! I think I saw it crawl over here!" the voice exclaimed, sounding pretty excited. I perked my ears up towards the voice and sniffed the air. It definitely carried a prey-scent, but how big they were and who's all in the group I didn't know. If I was going to kill them, I have to be strategic about this. I looked back at the scorpion, got up to three paws, and carefully hobbled over to it. It didn't seem to notice me, it just kept taking a few steps in different directions, probably forgetting what it was even running from.

The voices got louder and the bush startled rustling towards me. I need to hurry, I thought very hastily. Once I finally got close enough, I dropped my right paw over the scorpion's body, and once I saw it raise its tail, I wrapped my mouth around it and ripped it off, trying to ignore the crunching noise it made. The scorpion went limp underneath my paw, I really hope these guys don't mind eating something already dead. I removed my paw, spat out the scorpion tail, picked up the dead bug, and placed it right in front of the den. I quickly limped back inside the den, going to the farthest part of the cave, so I can be hidden.

After a few seconds of waiting, finally the rustling ceased and a...meerkat came out? What? The meerkat spotted the dead scorpion with excitable eyes, turned towards the brush, and shouted, "Pumbaa! I found it!"

My ears perked up at the sound of hooves, and I tensed up wondering what was going to come out. However, my nervousness was very short-lived when I saw a warthog come out and exclaimed, "Oh, boy! Finally!"

A warthog and a meerkat? It sounds like the beginning of some kind of joke, I thought snarkily. The meerkat walked over to the bug, picked it up, and whined, "Hey!What happened to the tail?"

The warthog, who was trying to untangle himself from the bushes, responded, "Uh, maybe another animal got to it."

The meerkat pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled, "Of course they did," then said a little louder, "It's a jungle out here, Pumbaa."

The warthog, or Pumbaa, freed himself from the bush and walked over to his accomplice? Friend? I don't really know or care at the moment, I just really needed to eat something! Pumbaa walked over to Timon-I guess-and corrected, "But, Timon, it is a jun-"

He got interrupted when Timon grabbed on to his snout and said, "It's just an expression."

"Well...I guess something's better than nothing. You want half, Pumbaa?" The meerkat offered after already crunching on half of it. The sound almost made me gag, but I forced myself not to stay silent so I don't give myself away. Pumbaa shook his head and replied, "Nah! I'll just look for my own. Besides, I'd rather not get poisoned."

"You can't get poisoned from a dead scorpion, you mook!"

"You can't?"

Timon opened his mouth, closed it, sniffed the bug, and replied, "I don't think so…? Oh, well," he just shrugged and tossed the rest in his mouth. I clawed at the ground impatiently, wishing that they'd separate so that one can be vulnerable. The last thing I care about is if they can eat a scorpion or not! As if he heard my thoughts, the warthog repeated, "Well, I'm gonna go look for my own."

I sighed in relief when the hog was finally walking away. Unfortunately, he turned around and asked, "Want me bring you anything back?"

I loudly growled in annoyance, not really caring if they could hear me. The meerkat just shook his head and answered, "I'm fine. You go and eat; I can hear your stomach from over here."

I stifled a chuckle at his ignorance...and that was pretty funny. Now, I can finally feel relief when the pig disappeared out of view. Once the meerkat got comfortable, I crouched down and slowly putting my left paw out, completely forgetting about the pain. I crept closer towards the rodent, trying to make sure I kept my steps light enough so he couldn't hear. When I got close enough to the exit, I started rocking my haunches to get ready to pounce. I'm surprised he hadn't sensed me, probably more interested in the sky. Anyway, I put one paw out, leaned back a bit, and- the pig came back, carrying some bugs in leaf, and exclaimed "Hey, Timon! I know you said not to, but I brought you back some grubs just in case!"

I roared, "Oh, come on!"

The two froze in place. The meerkat whispered, "Uh...Pumbaa? Was that you?"

"No," the warthog replied. The two turned and saw me crouched inside the den, snarling at them. The two screamed and ran inside the brush. I snarled even louder and chased after the pair.

Once I ran through the undergrowth, I took a quick glance back, hoping that I can remember where to go. Maybe Farijika will return? I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts. The only thing I should care about is the two that I'm hunting. I looked back in front of me and saw that the meerkat had jumped onto the hog's back. It was pretty odd sight, but I didn't think much of it. When I got close enough to the hog's tail, I tried snapping my jaws around it, but the meerkat must've known I got closer because he ordered the latter to go faster. The hog sped up and ended making a sharp turn to avoid some thickets. Not really thinking, I didn't think about slowing down and as soon as I took the turn, I ended up slipping into the dense shrubs. I groaned a bit from the fall, but all I got was small scratches from the sticks. I heard the meerkat shout triumphantly, "Ha! That's what you get from messing with u-AHHH!"

Feeling curious, I picked myself out of the brush, shook out a few leaves and twigs, and turned my head towards the noise of scrambling hooves. I saw that the pig had gotten stuck in an arch from a thick tree root. He turned to me, as much as he could, with panic filled eyes and tried getting out from his trap. I breathed, "Finally."

I took my time untangling myself from the undergrowth, knowing that he can't possibly get unstuck from the root. Once I got close enough to pry him from his trap and end his life, he pleaded, "Please! Don't kill me! I'm nothing but fat!"

I retorted, "Yeah. Well, I'm nothing but skin and bones."

I'm guessing he really didn't believe me because he turned his head to get a good look at me. He gasped when he saw my features; although, I don't really know what I look like. It was the last thing on my mind when I was stuck in that cave. He asked, "Whoa! What happened to ya?"

Before I could answer, I little rock hit my muzzle and a voice shouted, "Hey! Stay away from my pal you….uh….carnivore!"

The meerkat, I'm guessing, kept pelting me with rocks. I didn't really bother trying to avoid them because they were too small to cause damage and the exhaustion from the chase caught up to me. I grunted feeling to lightheaded to stand as I wobbled on my paws. The edges of vision started getting blurry and I could barely register what the two were saying, but it sounded like they were arguing. Giving into the fatigue, I fell to the ground and let myself fall unconscious.

* * *

**Not too happy with the way it ended, but I thought it was going on for too long. Also, I know some of you don't like Timon and Pumbaa (I don't either), but just...trust me. Please review!**


End file.
